Drabble Series : Mommy's Day
by blxssxm
Summary: 'Happy birthday, Mon chèrie' #KimFamilySeries [NamSeok/Namjoon X Hoseok/top!Nam bottom!Seok]


NAMSEOK

Kim Namjoon Jung Hoseok

 _Mommy's Day_

Pagi yang cerah ini diisi oleh ketenangan seperti biasanya dikediaman keluarga Kim. Dengan Hoseok yang sibuk berkutat dengan peralatan dan bahan yang ada didapur untuk membuat sarapan. Tak jauh darinya, ada Lily yang terduduk manis dikursi meja makan. Menunggu sarapannya dengan tenang sambil sesekali menyenandungkan lagu yang dia pelajari disekolahnya. Sedangkan Namjoon? oh, kepala keluarga Kim itu baru saja keluar dari kamarnya bersama Hoseok, lengkap dengan pakaian kerjanya tentu saja. Namjoon berjalan menghampiri Hoseok yang baru saja meletakkan waffle ke masing-masing piring yang ada dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat dikening sang istri. Lengkap dengan ucapan selamat pagi tentunya.

"Good morning, princess."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu kembali mendaratkan kecupan singkatnya yang Kali ini diberikan pada putri kesayangannya.

"Good morning, daddy."

Lily tersenyum lebar pada ayahnya yang dibalas dengan usakan gemas pada rambut yang sekarang terikat seperti _ponytail_. Tak lama kemudian, Hoseok datang dengan dua piring waffle dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat disamping Lily. Mengoleskan selai cokelat pada waffle milik putrinya dan maple syrup diatas waffle milik suaminya. Tersenyum kala kedua pasangan ayah dan anak itu mulai memakan sarapannya dengan lahap.

"Kau akan lembur hari ini?"

Namjoon mengunyah suapan terakhir dari wafflenya sebelum meminum air yang sudah disediakan dihadapannya.

"Mungkin saja. Aku akan mengabarimu jika nantinya memang harus lembur."

Hoseok menganggukkan kepalanya paham dan mengalihkan atensinya pada Lily yang kini sedang menghabiskan banana milk kesukaannya.

"So- Lily, are you ready for today's activities in your school?"

Gadis kecil itu mengangguk antusias lengkap dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya seperti biasa.

"Yes, mommy. Today will be fun like usual."

"Alright then. Shall we go now, sweetheart?"

Hoseok terkekeh pelan melihat percakapan antara ayah dan anak itu. Membantu Lily memasang tas dipunggungnya dan bangkit untuk mengantar keduanya kepintu depan rumah mereka. Dia berjongkok dan memberi kecupan dihidung Lily yang juga dibalas dengan hal yang sama pula. Mengucapkan bahwa dia menyayangi sang ibu sebelum berlari menuju mobil ayahnya.

"Aku pergi dulu, sayang. Baik-baik dirumah, dan hubungi aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Mengusap pipi Hoseok dengan ibu jarinya sebelum mendaratkan ciuman singkat dibibir istrinya. Sedangkan Hoseok hanya menjawabnya dengan deheman pelan. Saat hendak melangkah keluar, Hoseok menarik jas dibagian lengannya. Namjoon menoleh dengan raut wajah bingungnya.

"K-kau tidak ingat ini hari apa, Namjoon-ah?"

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya heran dengan pertanyaan Hoseok. Berdiri tepat dihadapan istrinya dan menatapnya tepat dimanik indah itu.

"It's sunday, ada apa memangnya?"

Tanpa sadar, Hoseok mengerucutkan bibirnya kecewa dengan jawaban suaminya. Beralih membalikkan tubuh Namjoon dan mendorongnya keluar dari rumah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Pergilah, Lily akan marah jika kau membuatnya terlambat."

Tepat setelah mengatakan hal itu, Hoseok berbalik masuk kedalam rumah mereka dan menutu pintu dengan rapat. Meninggalkan Namjoon dengan wajah bingungnya, tidak mengerti dengan sifat Hoseok yang aneh itu. Mengedikkan bahunya dan berjalan menuju mobilnya. Dia tidak boleh membuat Lilynya terlambat jika tidak ingin diabaikan oleh gadis kecil itu.

Hoseok tengah bersantai diruang tengah kediaman mereka saat dia mendengar suara pintu utama yang terbuka. Menolehkan kepalanya dan segera bangkit kala dia melihat sang anak berjalan memasuki rumah dengan lemas. Oh, jangan lupakan wajah murungnya itu.

"Lily my dear, ada apa? Kenapa murung seperti ini? Dimana ayahmu?"

Lily semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tampak airmata menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Hoseok lantas menarik Lily kedalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggungnya dengan halus, berusaha menenangkan gadis kecilnya.

"Daddy tidak datang menjemputku. Mrs. Lim yang mengantarku pulang tadi."

Pria kurus itu membulatkan matanya, terkejut dengan pernyataan yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Lily. Tidak biasanya Namjoon seperti ini. Dia akan menghubungi Hoseok jika tidak bisa menjemput Lily. Segera diangkatnya Lily dan mendudukkannya disofa. Setelah mencopot sepatu yang dipakai sang anak, Hoseok beralih mengambil ponselnya dan mendial namjoon. Namun setelah menunggu beberapa saat, suara operatorlah yang menjawabnya. Mengatakan bahwa nomornya sedang tidak aktif. Berdecak kesal dan melempar ponselnya asal keatas sofa. Melihat ibunya yang sepertinya sedang kesal, Lily beranjak mendekati Hoseok dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

"Mommy, are you alright?"

Menolehkan kepalanya untuk menatap putrinya dan menggenggam tangan mungil milik anaknya. Tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Lily dengan penuh kasih sayang, merasa beruntung karena memiliki anak seperti Lily.

"Mommy baik-baik saja, sayang. Now, let's change your clothes and we'll take a nap."

Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya menuruti perkataan ibunya dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti Hoseok dibelakangnya. Hoseok harus membicarakan hal ini bersama Namjoon saat dia sudah pulang nanti.

Hoseok terbangun saat dirinya merasa kepanasan, apa pendingin ruangan yang ada dikamar Lily tidak berfungsi dengan baik? pikirnya. Membuka mata hanya untuk mendapati keadaan gelap disekitarnya. Dirinya meraba sisi kasur namun tidak mendapati Lily disebelahnya. Bangkit dengan perasaan panik dan takut. Panik karena tidak bisa menemukan Lily disampingnya dan takut karena memang dia phobia akan kegelapan. Berjalan sambil meraba dinding dan barang-barang yang ada disekitarnya sambil terus memanggil nama anaknya. Langkahnya terhenti sejenak kala dia melihat cahaya lilin diruang tengah sebelum lanjut berjalan menghampiri sumber cahaya.

"Apa ini? _'Happy birthday, Mon chèrie'?_ "

Tepat setelah Hoseok membaca tulisan yang ada diatas kue itu, lampu disekitarnya berjalan dengan sangat terang membuatnya harus menyipitkan matanya untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk kedalam matanya.

"SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, HOSIKI!"

Membelalakkan matanya tak percaya kala melihat semua sahabat semasa sekolahnya ada tepat dihadapannya, bahkan ada Lily bersama mereka juga. Tersenyum lebar dengan airmata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya, merasa terharu atas pesta kejutan yang disiapkan untuknya. Berapa lama dia tertidur hingga tidak menyadari ini semua.

Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok yang sangat dicintainya dan menghela nafasnya kecewa saat dirinya tidak bisa menemukan orang itu dimanapun. _Jadi benar-benar tidak ingat ya?_ pikirnya.

"Mencariku, sayang?"

Hoseok sontak menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon yang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum lembut yang terlukis diwajah tampannya. Masih dengan kemeja kerjanya yang digulung hingga siku, lengkap dengan buket bunga digenggamannya. Namjoon menyerahkan buket bunga itu pada Hoseok yang tentu saja diterima oleh sang empunya.

"Kau mengingatnya?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tidak mungkin melupakan hari penting milik orang yang kucintai. Itu hanya bagian dari skenario, sayang."

Semburat merah tampak diwajah Hoseok. Pria itu kemudian memeluk Namjoon dengan sangat erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik sang suami sambil mengucapkan terimakasih. Sebelum akhirnya dia teringat sesuatu dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tunggu, aku sedang marah padamu."

"Apa? Kenapa?"

Namjoon mengernyitkan keningnya tidak mengerti. Padahal baru saja Hoseok menjadi sangat manis padanya.

"Kau tidak menjemput Lily dan kau tidak menghubungiku. Kau juga tidak mengangkat panggilanku."

Terkekeh dan menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti, mengundang tatapan penuh tanya dari Hoseok.

"Calm down, honey. Tentu saja aku menjemput Lily. Tapi aku hanya mengantarnya hingga gerbang dan memperhatikannya berjalan masuk kedalam rumah. Aku juga memintanya untuk berkata bahwa aku tidak menjemputnya, melainkan salah satu guru disekolahnya. Kau tahu, dia sangat bersemangat saat aku mengatakan akan mengadakan pesta kejutan untukmu. Dan untuk panggilanmu, aku tidak mengangkatnya karena itu memang bagian dari skenario untuk membuatmu kesal."

Hoseok melongo mendengar semua penjelasan yang dikatakan Namjoon. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Namjoon hari ini. Tak lama dia merasakan pelukan dikakinya. Menundukkan kepalanya dan menemukan Lily yang memeluk kalinya dengan erat.

"Maaf telah membohongimu, mommy."

Berjongkok dan mengangkat Lily kedalam gendongannya. Mengecup pipi putrinya berkali-kali yang mengundang tawa geli dari sang anak.

"Yes, sweetheart. Mommy memaafkanmu kali ini."

Saat hendak mendaratkan kecupan lain pada Lily, dia merasakan tarikkan pada bajunya. Kembali menunduk untuk melihat siapa pelaku kali ini.

"Aunty, can I play with Lily?"

Itu Samuel. Hoseok menurunkan Lily dari gendongannya dan mengelus kepala Sammy dengan lembut.

"Tentu saja, sayang. Bermainlah bersama dan jangan bertengkar, mengerti?"

Setelah yakin mendapat anggukkan, keduanya segera berlari meninggalkan Hoseok dan Namjoon berdua. Namjoon melangkah mendekati Hoseok dan menariknya kedalam pelukan hangatnya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang. Terimakasih telah lahir dan menjadi pendampingku, juga ibu yang baik untuk anak kita. Tetaplah berada disisiku apapun yang terjadi, karena aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika suatu saat kau berjalan menjauh dariku."

Hoseok menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang milik Namjoon dan mempereratkan pelukannya.

"Berhentilah berkata manis. Kau menyebalkan sekali, aku membencimu."

Terkekeh akan ucapan pria yang ada dipelukannya dan mendaratkan ciuman manis pada bibir tipis milik Hoseok. Lumatan-lumatan lembut diberikannya pada bibir sewarna cherry itu sebelum melepaskannya.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, Hosiki. Dan akan tetap seperti itu sampai kapanpun."

 _End_

terimakasih buat readers yang udah setia baca dan mengikuti drabble dari Kim family ini. although masih banyak kekurangan, tapi aku bakal berusaha untuk kasih yang terbaik.

buat yang request tema selanjutnya, ditunggu ya~~ bakal dikabulin kok!

that's all, sekali lagi terimakasih dan jangan bosen2 buat kasih review. karena review kalian sangat berarti buat aku :)


End file.
